


You're Not Alone Anymore

by KuroTintedHeart



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, Stony - Freeform, Suicidal tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroTintedHeart/pseuds/KuroTintedHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now, I could write a poetic synopsis of this fanfiction, or I could just give it to you straight. So here it is: Tony is suicidal, and Steve saves him. They then have sex. Based off of this picture: http://fc02.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2012/157/8/2/stark___n_stripes____4_by_thestarkandstripes-d52jtk3.png</p><p>[Edit 4.23.16]<br/>Thanks to Ianphomaniac, there is now a Chinese translation available! Big thanks to them~<br/>http://www.hailstony.com/thread-2517-1-1.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Alone Anymore

The shot glass fell from Tony’s unsteady hand, smashing against the floor upon impact. The amber coloured liquid seeped across the hardwood floor, ice cubes standing as tiny, frozen islands in the midst of the pooling alcohol. They shook with the force of the 30 Seconds to Mars blasting through the speakers embedded from the floor to the ceiling.  
Tony honestly didn’t gave a shit. The numb of whiskey and bourbon wrapped his body in what felt like a layer of padding, dulling the pain of the glass shards embedded in his bare feet. Still, the cold of the metal barrel of the gun pressed to his head was perfectly clear, as if his clouded mind was doing his best to scare him from pulling the trigger. He had no doubt the brief flash of pain accompanying the bullet wouldn’t be numbed, but, unlike the life he was about to escape, it would be quick, and therefore, bearable.  
Truth be told, he was tired. Tired of living in his father’s shadow, of constantly being haunted by the past of a man he barely knew, despite their close blood relation. Tired of haunted by the past of the company he’d headed, of seeing the destruction and chaos left in its wake, of looking through dead eyes into hollow souls, and knowing full well that he could have prevented it. Tired of watching the world with a meaningless smile, of throwing his life to the wind in an attempt to fill the gaping abyss that filled him. Tired of feeling so alone, no matter how many people were around him. Tired of finding tiny shards of happiness in other people, only to inevitably drive them away.  
First there had been Pepper. She’d walked into his life, and his world had lit up. The two fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. She’d kept a grin on his face, and for a while, he actually felt happy. It was like the hole inside of him had been filled.  
But of course, it didn’t last. Nothing in his life ever did. It had just proved too much for her, between running the company and living with the Avengers 24/7 and always having to save Tony’s ass from his own stupid mistakes…  
After so many long years, she’d finally broken it off. She’d apologised over and over, trying to reassure him that she’d still be around. But despite all of his reassurances, Tony was heartbroken. The abyss was back, and worse than ever.  
In an attempt to fill the gaping hole, he’d plunged himself into his work, going for days at a time without food or sleep. He’d eventually drink himself into a near coma, waking up the next day covered in alcohol and grease, only to repeat the vicious cycle as he fought numb his misery.  
In the end, it had been Steve who saved him.  
Worried, the man had dropped by Stark Tower to check up on him. Instead, he’d been shut out, informed that Tony was away, and that everything was fine.  
Thank god he didn’t believe them.  
It took him all of five minutes to bully the staff and JARVIS into letting him into the basement, where he found Tony, drinking straight from the bottle, lying in the midst of broken iron man suits. Heavy rock music blasted from the speakers, loud enough to drown out the drunkard’s rambling.  
The captain’s response was to scoop Tony’s worryingly light body into his arms and carry him upstairs, kicking in the door to the first bedroom he found. He then proceeded to tug off the man’s shoes and tuck him into bed like a small child.  
“You idiot,” he’d mumbled softly as he lay Tony’s head on the pillow. “You total idiot. What did you think you were doing?”  
“What I do best,” was the slurred reply. “Fucking shit up.”  
“You could have died.”  
“So?”  
“So, we need you.”  
“Who’s ‘we’?”  
“The team.”  
“No you don’t.”  
“Yes, we do. You’re Iron Man.”  
Too exhausted to continue arguing, Tony just curled up beneath the blanket and nuzzled into the soft, fresh-smelling fabric. He felt like a little boy all over again. Helpless and weak, at the mercy of the world.  
“Get some rest. You need it.”  
He nodded and closed his eyes, allowing sleep to overtake him. But not before he registered something soft against his cheek, like a gentle kiss…  
From then on, Steve became a constant in his life. Wherever Tony went, there he was, sketchpad in hand. He’d spend most of his time accompanying the ‘genius playboy philanthropist’ in his workshop, sitting on the couch and playing with Dummy, or working on his most recent sketch. Every now and then, Tony would get bored and decide to test Steve’s reflexes, throwing tools at him when he least expected it.  
The two fit smoothly into their new routine, going back and forth off of each other like they’d been together for years. More than once, Tony had woken up swaddled in blankets, being held tight in Steve’s arms. Every time, he’d closed his eyes, falling back asleep with a little smile. And every time, when he’d woken back up, he’d been alone on the sofa, Steve across the room. Never once did he mention those moments, so, of course, Tony’s simply thought of them as reoccurring lucid dreams. After all, those were not uncommon for him, and recently, his unconscious thoughts had more and more been centred around Steve.  
Of course, most of these dreams were of a sexual nature, making it more than common for him to wake up with a Steve-induced hard-on. This was a bit of a difficult problem to solve when Steve himself was in the exact same room.  
It had been getting worse. The dreams were becoming more and more vivid, and there was this feeling down in his chest that was growing more and more intense as the days went by. A feeling that he used to get around Pepper…  
Slowly, he began to realise that he was falling for Steve Rogers, and hard.  
Maybe that was why their fight had such an impact on him.  
In hindsight, maybe telling Steve about his plans hadn’t been such a good idea. But he’d been so close, and his scent was so intoxicating… He hadn’t been able to think clearly enough to formulate a believable lie.  
The schematics were there, projected holograms of JARVIS, the earth, blueprints for devices, alien tech… What was he supposed to say, other than the truth?  
He’d explained about the system he referred to as ‘Ultron’; an AI intended to serve as a high-tech suit of armour for the planet itself. It was supposed to protect them from alien attacks. Stop the incident with Loki from happening all over again.  
He’d expected Steve to shake his head, give him a lecture on possible consequences that he could easily tune out.  
What he hadn’t been expecting was to end up pinned against the wall, the captain’s fist imbedded in the wall beside his head. The man himself was staring down at him, eyes blazing with cold fury. Something deep in his stomach churned with that gaze.  
“Anthony Edward Stark, tell me this is some kind of messed up joke.”  
“Whoa, Cap, cool it a bit. Mind telling me what’s got you going?”  
“You’re creating an all-powerful, all-knowing, independent consciousness, and just handing it our planet! You’re not just playing with fire, you’re setting the world ablaze and tap-dancing in the middle of it!”  
It wasn’t the warning that hit him, though. It was the look in Steve’s eyes. It was an intense mixture of fear, anger, and a burning emotion that he knew all too well, although he’d never seen it on the man pining him to the wall.  
Somehow, it gave him the rush of adrenaline he needed to push the man away. “Look, sometimes you need to fight fire with fire, alright? We can’t win wars with smiles and hugs and rainbow-flavoured lollipops made of freedom and happiness that got farted out by a unicorn. This is the twenty-first century, Steve. That shit doesn’t work anymore. We’re in the middle of a machine-gun fight. Ultron is our bullet-proof vest. Now get the hell out of my workshop.”  
“Fine.” Steve had stormed out of the basement, leaving Tony alone.  
It took a few moments for him to truly realise how much Steve’s absence affected him. It had been so gradual that he didn’t even realise that the abyss in his chest was being filled. At least, not until it was suddenly ripped open again.  
And now, he was slumped against the wall, in the midst of the chaos he’d created, a gun pressed to his temple. He’d just pull the trigger, and it would all be over. The abyss would be gone.  
Steve Rogers had the timing of an angel.  
He’d pounded on the door, loud enough to be heard over the music. When that got no response, he’d kicked it in. Which took some determination, as said door was made of 2-inch thick metal.  
Tony looked straight at him and clicked off the safety.  
In a few quick strides, Steve crossed the room, grabbing the gun from Tony’s hand and yanking it upward just as it went off. The bullet buried itself in the ceiling, and the billionaire’s grip on the weapon loosened.  
“Just let me do it,” he whispered hoarsely. “Let me do it…”  
“No.”  
Tony’s forehead fell onto Steve’s shoulder, and his body went limp. All he wanted was to just melt into the man’s touch, let himself be taken care of for once. But still…  
“You left me… You left me alone…”  
“God dammit, Tony… How many times do I have to tell you? You’re never alone. I thought that you’d be okay. I thought that you’d blow off some steam, and be fine. But then you didn’t show up for the team meeting, and then I found out no one had seen or heard from you since we fought… I practically ran down here.  
“Three days… I left you for three days… Are you really in that bad of a place?”  
Tony just slipped his arms around Steve’s waist, hiding his face in the man’s neck. The room was still spinning like a top, and the American was completely supporting his weight by then.  
“It’s going to be okay… I’m here now. I’m going to take care of you...”  
“Steve?” Tony rasped.  
“Yeah?”  
A moment later, Steve found himself being pulled close, Tony’s chapped lips pressed fiercely up against his own. A soft moan escaped him as he struggled to keep himself from slamming the man into the wall and having his way with him, like he had in all of his dreams…  
Tony’s hand found its way down to Steve’s crotch, and his reservations disappeared.  
The blonde scooped the man up into his arms without ever breaking the kiss, carrying him over to the sofa that sat in the workshop. Then he sat down carefully and held Tony in his lap.  
Tony’s hips began moving, grinding against Steve’s in a desperate, sloppy rhythm. God damn he needed that man… He needed him like he needed air, or water, or his arc reactor. He couldn’t be so fucking alone anymore.  
He attempted to vocalise this, to explain to Steve, but all that would come out was a whimpering moan. Luckily, he seemed to get the message.  
Steve kissed down Tony’s neck, his lips surprisingly soft against Tony’s neck. Every touch was so gentle, so loving, so… perfect. They drew keening moans from him, turning him on in a way entirely new to him. He was touching him like he used to touch Pepper, back when they’d been together.  
With a slight jolt, he realised something. Pepper’s name wasn’t causing those old bolts of pain to shoot through him, making his heart ache like he’d just been stabbed. He just felt a slight blend of sorrow and fondness, like one would feel for an old friend they hadn’t spoken to for a long while.  
But the Captain, on the other hand, gave him a feeling of dizzying euphoria. His stomach filled with butterflies, and he felt like a hormone-ridden teenager all over again. And the sucking kisses being placed along his neck weren’t exactly helping him.  
“Steve…” he whimpered out, grabbing at the man’s shirt and pulling him as close as physically possible. He could feel the other man’s heart pounding against his chest, or maybe it was his own. At this point, it was hard to tell.  
“I love you,” Steve mumbled between gentle kisses. “I love you…”  
Tony could only moan in response as the man moved his mouth lower and lower, finally pulling away so that he could tug off the billionaire’s shirt. Then he was right back at it, kissing, nipping, sucking, moving down to one his nipples and giving it an experimental suck.  
Oh, fuck that felt amazing. Tony’s back arched, and he grabbed at Steve’s hair, making a total mess of the neatly combed strands.  
Steve just made a happy purring noise, his hands roaming across Tony’s sides, massaging his hips, sucking on the hardened pink nub.  
“Oh holy shit, that’s amazing… Ngh… Ah… Ah… Fuck… Steve… Cap, please… Just take me already… Please…” At that point, Tony was moving against the other man like a bitch in heat. His hips wouldn’t stay still, no matter how much he tried to behave himself.  
Steve continued to toy with him for a bit before sitting up, pulling off his shirt and tugging down his pants. Tony did the same, and the second they were off, he was being stroked by the other man’s strong hand.  
By that time, he was rock hard, his blood pumping hard through his veins. Steve’s scent was intoxicating, enveloping him and making his head spin. Or maybe that was the alcohol that was still coursing through him. Or maybe it was both. Either way, he was horny as hell, and there was a sexy super soldier touching him in a way that would make a succubus blush. He wasn’t about to stop anytime soon.  
After a moment or two, Tony felt three fingers drum against his lips, and he took them into his mouth. He took them into his mouth without hesitation and rolled his tongue around the digits in order to coat them with a layer of saliva.  
Once they were sufficiently lubricated, Steve removed his fingers, and moved them down to circle Tony’s entrance. Then, slowly, he pushed one in.  
Tony gasped and squirmed a bit in a mixture of discomfort and slight arousal.  
“Are you okay?” Steve mumbled gently.  
He took a few shaky breaths. “Y-yeah. J-just… Keep going.”  
Steve hesitated, but obeyed, moving his finger around a bit before pushing in a second.  
It was a surprisingly tight fit-Tony must have been a virgin when it came to that particular part of his body. The thought was oddly arousing…  
He was abruptly yanked from his thoughts when Tony cried out with a string of cuss words. Worried he’d hurt the smaller man, he quickly removed his fingers.  
“What’s wrong? What happened?”  
“God fucking dammit, Steve, put those back in! Fuck!” Tony was a complete mess, panting and squirming around on the sofa. It was rare for him to come this undone, and something in the back of his mind was nagging at him, telling him that he should be embarrassed, try to be more in control. His throbbing cock told it to shut up.  
Steve obeyed once more, finding the spot he’d pressed his fingers against that had set Tony off.  
“A-agh! Fuck! Fucking shit-just take me already!!”  
“Not yet… Just hang on for a while…” Steve mumbled, slowly scissoring his fingers and pushing in a third.  
Tony reacted beautifully, grinding down against Steve’s fingers and riding them with as much coordination he could manage. The captain’s fingers were thick and muscular, and they pressed firmly against his sweet spot in just the right way.  
Then the fingers were gone, and he felt so empty. He was about to protest furiously, but then he felt something much bigger pushing against him.  
“You ready?”  
“Oh, fuck yes.”  
Steve slowly pushed inside of genius’s tight arse, panting heavily. “Oh, god… Tony…”  
Tony whimpered and moved his hips, trying to get Steve to fuck him properly. And it worked.  
The soldier began to thrust, pulling out almost fully before pushing back in. He did this a few times, experimenting with new angles until he hit the spot that made Tony arch his back and claw desperately at Steve’s shoulders, cussing all the while.  
“Right there?”  
“FUCKING HELL STEVE, STOP TALKING AND FUCK ME!”  
“I’ll take that as a yes.”  
Steve’s thrusts got harder and faster, and Tony’s cries grew louder and more intense. Cuss words mingled with groans and moaned names, and after a moment or two, the billionaire was cumming hard, back arching and toes curling. The feeling of Tony clenching up around him sent Steve over the edge as well, leaving them both just lying on the sofa, completely spent.  
“…Steve?”  
The blonde looked down at the smaller man, eyes bluer than ever. “Yeah?”  
“Promise me something?”  
“Anything.”  
“…Don’t leave me again.” Tony’s voice cracked mid-sentence, and he kept his face hidden in Steve’s neck. He hated feeling so… weak.  
“I won’t… Never again. I promise, from now on, I’ll be right here. Keeping you safe, and sane."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos make me happy. Comments make me happier. :P


End file.
